Silly Little Monkey
by British Racing Green
Summary: One of Italy and Germany is a 'Silly Little Monkey' according to the other, but which one is it and what is the context? Contains one use of mild language thanks to Romano . ONE SHOT.


_**I don't own Hetalia or the rights to anybody or anything else I may happen to mention.**_

**Silly Little Monkey**

13 June 1934. Venice, Italy.

Italy stood on the steps of his home in his pristine military uniform waiting for his guest to arrive.

He'd been rather pensive about meeting Germany ever since his government changed the year before.

Germany had also begun talking about putting Austria 'under his control', making Italy slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

But on the other hand Germany was now somebody Italy could talk to who viewed the world the same way he did.

When Germany arrived - _exactly_ when he said he would - he gave Italy a full Nazi salute with a 'Heil Hitler' as well.

Italy smiled and returned a Roman salute before going to greet him personally.

Germany went to shake Italy's hand but paused before he got to his host.

"Why are you in military uniform Italy?" Germany – who was in civilian clothes – asked.

"It's a state visit between our two bosses, so I thought I'd make myself look smart." Italy responded rather deadpan.

His tone quickly lightened however.

"Do you want anything to eat? I've got my private pasta stash that Il Duce doesn't know about." He smiled and winked.

"No I'm fine, but I _do_ have a present for you Italy." Germany said, causing Italy's ears to prick up.

"Really? What is it Germany?"

Germany reached into his trouser pocket and produced a brown paper bag with what looked like a book inside it."

"Here you go. You can improve your mind greatly with this." Germany smiled.

Italy removed the book from the bag and was greeted with an image of Germany's boss.

"_Mein Kampf_?" Italy said raising an eyebrow.

"For the reading of later." Germany grinned.

A few hours later Italy was wishing he'd never asked Germany about his new Chancellor.

He was _so_ _tired_ of hearing Germany quoting from _Mein Kampf_ (which Italy was finding hard to understand) he was thinking maybe he needed to start drinking espresso instead of red wine.

'_Why didn't I join Prussia and Romano today? Why did I get stuck with Germany?_' he thought to himself.

That night Romano entered his little brother's house and found him sleeping in his chair with an empty wine glass in his hand.

Romano spied the copy of _Mein Kampf_ on the table (exactly where Germany had left it), picked it up and _slammed_ it down on the table, waking his brother.

"Wake up you lazy bastard! Or you won't sleep tonight." Romano ordered him.

Italy glared at his older brother.

"I would have made it to tomorrow morning after the day I've had." His dark deadpan tone had returned.

Romano paused, taking in Italy's mood.

"So Veneziano, how _is_ Germany now?"

Italy let out an annoyed sigh and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Germany, is a _Silly. Little. Monkey_."

**The End. Now for the history behind this Fic.**

**Adolf Hitler went to visit Benito Mussolini in Venice on 13 June 1934.**

**Mussolini saw Hitler as a potential rival, but also as a junior partner in Europe.**

**Hitler turned up in civilian clothes and was rather taken aback when he saw Mussolini in military uniform.**

**During their meeting Hitler kept quoting from his book **_**Mein Kampf**_**, which bored Mussolini, partly because he was not fluent in German.**

**After their meeting, Mussolini referred to Hitler as 'a silly little monkey'.**

**At this point in history Hitler was still 'Chancellor' of Germany.**

**He was not 'The Führer' until 2 August 1934. He combined his office of Chancellor with that of President which was held by Paul von Hindenburg until his death on said date.**

**Mussolini wanted Italians to eat Risotto and **_**not**_** eat Pasta, and even had a national Risotto Day to promote it. The Italian population (naturally) resisted this.**

**Got the feeling Hetalia got it wrong sometimes?**

**Please review, they make me smile.**


End file.
